<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams Do Come True In New Orleans by spellmanmanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111109">Dreams Do Come True In New Orleans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor'>spellmanmanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Marie loves her Zelda so much, New Orleans, Romance, Soft Kisses, Vacation, Zelda is needy for attention, a tiny bit of homophobia for the angst, and Zelda loves her just the same, but Marie is very happy to give it to her, honestly this is just all fluff no plot tbh, seriously this is ridiculously fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie and Zelda take a vacation to New Orleans and spend their time being very in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams Do Come True In New Orleans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen, after writing that heartbreaking Caligari Spell fic, I needed something fluffy to mend my heart, so of course that means a Zarie fic. I just love them so much ughhh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marie’s eyes fluttered open as bright rays of sun shone through a gap in the curtains of her bedroom. She had never felt happier as she turned to lay on her side and saw the sleeping form of Zelda Spellman beside her, in her bedroom, in New Orleans. </p>
<p>Marie was overjoyed when Zelda had agreed to come on a holiday to New Orleans with her. She had wanted to show her girlfriend her hometown and old way of life since they had first made their relationship official and to now see Zelda in her apartment, sleeping so peacefully in her bed made Marie want to weep with happiness. Everything was just so perfect. </p>
<p>She carefully wrapped one of her arms around Zelda’s waist and pulled the witch closer, wrapping her warm body in her arms and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Zelda was especially adorable when she slept, her beautiful face so serene and relaxed, framed by her slightly messy golden curls. Marie brushed her hand through said curls, tucking a stray strand of soft hair behind her girlfriend’s ear just as Zelda began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing the beautiful green colour that Marie loved so much. </p>
<p>“Good morning, ma belle, did you sleep okay?” Marie asked her as she softly caressed Zelda’s freckled cheek. Zelda had always said that she hated her freckles and that she thought they were ugly, so she covered them with foundation and concealer to try and hide what she thought were her flaws. Marie wished her girlfriend could see herself how she sees her. She wished Zelda would believe how beautiful she really is. Marie loved her freckles, she thought they were like tiny splashes of sunlight on Zelda’s pale skin, and she loved kissing them when they were cuddled up together whilst whispering sweet nothings. </p>
<p>Zelda hummed in reply and snuggled closer to Marie, nuzzling her face against the crook of her lover’s neck. Marie chuckled and pressed a kiss to her hair. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She cooed, rubbing her hand in comforting circles on Zelda’s back as she felt a soft kiss being pressed to her neck.</p>
<p>“Shall we go make some breakfast my darling? I don’t know about you but I’m rather hungry.” Marie softly said as she combed her fingers through Zelda’s hair. Zelda nodded so they got out of bed and went into the kitchen.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“There you go cherie.” Marie said as she placed a plate of french toast in front of Zelda and pressed a kiss to her temple before sitting beside her and tucking into her own plate. The sun was shining through the big window in the kitchen and lit the room up with a warm glow. Birds were singing their morning song from the balcony outside, filling the air with their cheery tune. It was a beautiful morning.</p>
<p>“What are we going to do today?” Zelda asked as she popped a spoonful of syrup covered toast into her mouth. </p>
<p>“Well, I have a few things I want to pack up to take to Greendale so I thought we could do that this morning, then go for lunch in this lovely little cafe down the road before going shopping! How does that sound?” Marie smiled at her. </p>
<p>“Perfect!” Zelda smiled back.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>After breakfast they went back into Marie’s bedroom to change into some comfortable clothes to pack things in. They spent the morning going through Marie’s belongings and sorting them into boxes to be teleported back to the Spellman Mortuary. Zelda was amazed by the little trinkets that were scattered throughout the apartment, all so interesting and perfectly Marie. She found a necklace in one of the drawers in Marie’s room that she took a liking too. It was a gold chain with a pendant filled with pressed flowers and little flakes of gold. It was beautiful. Marie caught her admiring the necklace and chuckled. </p>
<p>“Found something you like, cherie?” She said as she sat on the floor beside Zelda. Zelda nodded and held the necklace out to her.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful, where did you get it?” She asked, twirling it in her hands as it caught the light. </p>
<p>“I made it years ago, if I remember correctly. You can have it if you want.” Marie took it from her hands and carefully put it around Zelda’s neck, gently pulling her hair up slightly so it wouldn’t get trapped as she did up the clasp, before letting go and allowing the auburn curls to cascade across Zelda’s shoulder’s once more. She let her hand linger on her girlfriend’s pale skin as she carefully adjusted the chain, before pulling away to admire her. “There, beautiful!” She smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Zelda’s lips, only to be pulled back into a longer one. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>After they finished packing up Marie’s belongings, they changed into some nicer clothes and went out for lunch. Zelda had chosen to wear a flowy, over the knee green dress with some tan sandals, and Marie wore a navy crochet halter top with some loose red patterned trousers, pairing it with some black sandals and her usual necklaces. They walked hand in hand down the cobblestone street to the little cafe down the road from Marie’s apartment, their skin warmed by the sun that shone in the sky. </p>
<p>They were seated on one of the outside tables that overlooked the brightly coloured street and ordered a sharing platter to have between them. They chatted whilst waiting for their food, both only paying attention to each other. When they were together, nothing and no one else mattered. It was just them and their love for one another. </p>
<p>Marie smiled fondly at Zelda and reached over to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear before leaning across the table to kiss her. It was only a quick peck, but it was enough for the two men who were sitting on a table across from them to notice. They had been staring at the couple since they had sat down, but Marie and Zelda had just ignored them, not caring. </p>
<p>“Dykes!” The man on the left shouted at them, his face full of disgust. Marie took Zelda’s hand and gently squeezed it. </p>
<p>“Ignore them.” She quietly said when Zelda glanced over at them. She nodded and looked back at Marie. She heard the guy sigh and stand up, followed by his friend, and walk over to stand next to their table. </p>
<p>“Oi, didn’t you hear me, dykes?!” He snarled as he towered over them. His friend chuckled as Marie glanced up at them.</p>
<p>“Please leave us alone.” She said, trying to keep her voice calm despite her pounding heart. She could see the fear in Zelda’s eyes and wanted to get them to leave as soon as possible. </p>
<p>“You dykes are disgusting.” His friend said, ignoring her. He turned his attention to Zelda. “You’re a pretty little thing, far too beautiful to waste your life with a woman. Why don’t you come with us and we’ll show you a good time?” He sneered, caressing her cheek. </p>
<p>Marie suddenly stood and pushed his hand away from her girlfriend. “Don’t touch her.” She snarled, glaring at him. “Leave us alone or you will be in for a world of pain.” Zelda had never seen Marie so angry before. Her eyes were so stern it looked like they could turn you to stone if you weren’t careful. The men looked at each other and laughed.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do, dyke?” One of them snarled at her, whilst the other grabbed Zelda by the arm and pulled her up to stand. Marie grabbed his arm, twisting it so he let go of Zelda before whispering something under her breath. The men looked confused as she chanted in latin but Zelda knew what she was doing. A blood curse, one that would eat away at these awful men’s sanity, health and will in a matter of minutes. Once she finished the incantation, she pushed the man back by his arm and he tumbled to the ground. As he was about to shout something at her, his mouth began to fill with blood. His friend suddenly fell down beside him, dark blood dripping from his eyes as he shrieked. Zelda came and stood next to Marie, watching with both amazement and slight fear. People had begun to gather around the scene, all with wide eyes and gaping mouths. </p>
<p>“Help! This… this dyke cursed us!” One of them shouted, pointing his finger at Marie. However, Marie just chuckled and shook her head. </p>
<p>“No sir, it seems your rotten views have rotted your minds. Perhaps don’t harass random women next time, eh?” Marie snarled, looking down at them both. People began to clap as Marie kicked one of them in the shin before taking Zelda’s hand. “Come on cherie, it’s best we get out of here I think.” She quietly said and led her out of the crowd and quickly down the street, where they teleported back to Marie’s apartment.</p>
<p>When they appeared back in the apartment, Marie hugged Zelda close, pressing kisses to her hair as they both tried to calm down from the experience.  Zelda was trembling slightly and a few tears had escaped down her cheeks, soaking into Marie’s shoulder as she rested her head there. Marie noticed and held her closer, cupping her cheek and gently wiping the tears away before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “It’s okay, you’re safe now. I’m here.” She whispered.</p>
<p>“You protected me.” Zelda whispered, smiling at Marie despite the tears that were running down her face. </p>
<p>“Of course I did! You’re my girl and I’ll never let anything happen to you.” Marie said, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “How about we order a takeaway and stay in tonight? We can cuddle on the sofa and watch movies and no one will disturb us with their nasty comments, okay?” Marie smiled down at her.</p>
<p>“That sounds good, can I pick the movie whilst you order it?” Zelda asked, smiling sweetly at her.</p>
<p>“Of course, I’ll go order it now.” She pressed a quick kiss to Zelda’s lips then went into the kitchen to order them pizza. Zelda collected a few DVDs from the shelf that Marie kept them on and placed them on the coffee table, ready to be used when the food arrived.</p>
<p>“Zels? Come here and pick out a wine for us to have!” Marie called from the kitchen. Zelda went in to see Marie crouched in front of the wine rack with various bottles of wine around her. Zelda crouched beside her and picked up a bottle.</p>
<p>“This looks good.” She smiled and put it on the counter whilst Marie returned the other bottles to the rack. Once she stood, she wrapped her arms around Zelda’s waist and kissed her. </p>
<p>“I never told you how beautiful you look today. Ta beauté est fascinante, ma chérie." She pressed a kiss to her forehead, then her nose, then softly kissed Zelda’s lips, only to be pulled into a longer kiss once she pulled away. Zelda wrapped her arms around Marie’s neck, allowing her to pick her up and place her on the kitchen counter. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together. </p>
<p>“I love you.” Zelda whispered, smiling shyly as she blushed.</p>
<p>Marie chuckled and caressed her blushing cheek. “I love you too.” She kissed her again, carefully laying Zelda back on the counter as their kissing got more heated. She tangled her fingers in Zelda’s hair as she kissed down her jaw to her neck, enjoying the whimpers and sighs of pleasure that her lover made from her touch. Just as Marie’s hands began to travel down to where Zelda needed her most, the doorbell rang, signalling their food had arrived. </p>
<p>They quickly pulled apart, laughing as Marie lifted Zelda off the counter and back onto the floor before running to answer the door. She returned a few moments later with two pizza boxes and brought them into the living room where Zelda was waiting. She placed them on the sofa and sat down, pulling Zelda close to her and putting the pizza boxes on their laps so they could eat whilst cuddling. </p>
<p>During the movie, Zelda gradually cuddled closer and closer to Marie until she was on her lap, her head resting against her shoulder. Marie smiled down at her, her heart warming at how adorable Zelda looked. She reached one hand up to stroke and play with her hair, twirling the soft auburn curls around her fingers, granting her a soft sigh of contentment from her girlfriend. They stayed like that for most of the night, until the clock hit midnight and Marie suggested it would be best if they went to bed. </p>
<p>“I don’t wanna move.” Zelda pouted, staying put on Marie’s lap. Marie chuckled.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to carry you?” She asked. Zelda nodded and snuggled closer to her as Marie put one arm under her knees and the other around her upper body, picking her up and holding her close. “Okay, hold tight baby.” She said and carried her into the bedroom. She laid her on the bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead before going over to their suitcase and grabbing their pyjamas. Zelda was half asleep by the time she returned to the bed, so she helped her change before tucking her into bed. Zelda whined when Marie didn’t get into bed straight away.</p>
<p>“I need to get changed too, sweetheart.” Marie chuckled, quickly changing before slipping into bed. “Okay, cuddle close, that’s my good girl.” She held her arms out for Zelda to shift into, wrapping them around her warm body as she rested her head on her chest. </p>
<p>“I’d like to try and go out for lunch again tomorrow.” Zelda said after a few moments. </p>
<p>“Of course ma belle, we mustn’t let people like those men stop us from enjoying ourselves. If I want to kiss my beautiful girlfriend in public, then I will, and I don’t care if they don’t like it. We have every right to exist just as they do.” Marie shifted slightly so she could see Zelda’s face. “If anyone tries to bother us again, know that I will protect you, always. You’re completely safe with me and nothing will ever hurt you when I’m around, I promise.”</p>
<p>Zelda felt her eyes tear up as she looked at Marie’s softly smiling face. “I always feel so safe with you, Marie. You make everything better for me. I love you.” She whispered, her voice cracking slightly. </p>
<p>Marie looked down at her girl, her eyes also filling with tears. “Oh Zels, I love you too cherie.” Zelda smiled and pulled her closer by her shirt, crashing their lips together in a passionate yet gentle kiss. Their kiss was broken by Zelda yawning. “Am I boring you?” Marie teased, laughing. Zelda shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, never! I’m just tired, that’s all.” She replied, shifting down slightly so she could rest her head on Marie’s chest. She was embraced by her lover’s gentle arms, holding her close in a warm, protective cuddle that made Zelda feel so safe and content. </p>
<p>“Go to sleep then, ma belle cherie. Sweet dreams.” Marie pressed a kiss to her temple as Zelda began to slowly drift off.</p>
<p>“Hold me all night?” She mumbled against her chest. Marie smiled.</p>
<p>“I have every intention to.” Was the last thing Zelda heard before she fell into a deep sleep, filled with sweet dreams of her Marie.</p>
<p>The next morning, they woke to rain pouring outside, a stark contrast to the beautiful sunny weather from yesterday. “Looks like we won’t be going for a walk this morning after all.” Marie chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Zelda’s waist from behind, distracting her from making coffee for them both. </p>
<p>“Looks like it. We can still go for dinner though, right?” Zelda asked, turning around so she was facing Marie and wrapping her arms around her neck. </p>
<p>“Of course, if it’s still raining later we’ll just teleport.” Marie replied, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “Finish up that coffee and I’ll make you some breakfast.” She smiled as she unwrapped her arms from around Zelda and went over to the fridge. </p>
<p>As she was cooking, she switched the radio on so soft love songs filled the air. She smiled and went over to Zelda, who was sitting at the table sipping her coffee. “Danse avec moi, mon amour.” She said, holding her hand out. Zelda rolled her eyes and placed her coffee down, taking Marie’s hand as she stood. Marie wrapped her arms around her, holding her close as they swayed. “You’re so beautiful.” She whispered, kissing Zelda’s forehead before she took her hand and twirled her. Zelda laughed, causing Marie’s heart to skip a beat. She put her arms back around her and leant down to softly kiss her, smiling against her lips when Zelda eagerly reciprocated. </p>
<p>Their kiss was broken by the sound of the oven’s timer beeping, letting them know the breakfast muffins Marie had made were ready. They reluctantly pulled away, smiling to themselves at how happy they both were. </p>
<p>“I love you.” Marie said as she placed the muffins on the table and kissed the top of Zelda’s head. “I love you so much, ma cherie.” Zelda looked up at her, her cheeks glowing pink and her eyes sparkling. </p>
<p>“Kiss me.” She whispered, smiling up at her lover. Marie complied, knowing she could never deny her girl that request. “I love you too.” Zelda mumbled against her lips.</p>
<p>Zelda had never thought she would ever love something or someone as much as she loved Marie. She still sometimes thought she was dreaming and would one day wake up to find the best relationship she'd ever had never really happened. Marie is her light, her person, her soulmate. Marie is a dream come true, and knowing Marie felt just the same way about her made Zelda the happiest witch alive.</p>
<p>They finished eating their breakfast and went to get ready for the day. As Zelda sat in front of the vanity table to do her hair, Marie came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. “Can I braid your hair? I bet you’d look really cute with your hair in plaits.” She smiled, pressing a light kiss to her temple. Zelda rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to look cute. I prefer elegant or glamorous!” She replied, smiling back at Marie in the mirror. </p>
<p>“Fine, I bet you’d look really ‘elegant and glamorous’.” Marie chuckled. “Can I, please?” She asked as she straightened up and began to run her fingers through Zelda’s curls. Zelda let her eyes flutter closed, enjoying the feeling of having her hair stroked. </p>
<p>“Fine!” She sighed, opening her eyes to see Marie smiling happily. </p>
<p>“Thank you baby.” She continued running her fingers through the auburn locks, loosening all the knots before she sectioned it into halves. “Tell me if I pull sweetheart, I don’t want to hurt you.” She said as she began braiding one side, being as gentle as possible. Zelda’s heart skipped a beat at just how soft and sweet Marie was being. Oh Hecate, how she loved her. She let her eyes close again, enjoying the perfect moment.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes when she felt Marie tap her shoulder. “All done, ma cherie.” She said, kissing her cheek. Zelda looked into the mirror and smiled. Marie had plaited her hair into two french braids, leaving some hair out at the front to frame Zelda’s face. She had to admit, she quite liked it. “As I suspected, you look very pretty.” Marie said as Zelda tilted her face up to kiss her. “Like a dream come true.” She continued when they pulled away. Zelda blushed and pulled her back into the kiss.</p>
<p>“You’re a dream come true, Marie.” She whispered as they rested their foreheads together, basking in the feeling of their love for one another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, please let me know what you think in the comments below and feel free to leave any requests for fics &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>